Cupcakes of Love
by Zewy
Summary: Summary: Valentine is coming up, but everything isn't going as planned for a certain blue fuzzy mutant. Good thing Kitty's there to cheer him up. Multi-pairings. Valentine in bayville, follows all the mutants.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea after I read a fanfic by blanc expression about Kitty and Kurt making muffins, and i thought it would be a sweet valentine story. But that didn't really happen here.. well.. read and find out for yourself. (read Blanc Expression's fanfic too, it's really cute)**

**Kurt's angsty as usually in my fanfics. Why? Well, because that's how he comes of to me in the comics and in the cartoons. I have read comics were his proud over how he looks – but come on, he has to hide how he looks like most of the time, that can't be good for your self image. So that's why I make him really self-hatred and unsure about himself. His a teenager, what do you guys expect?**

**Noticed that I published a lot of fanfics lately? Yeah, I'm getting old and have to start writing down all of my fanfics.. I use to be in love with beyblade, and had all these ideas in my head. But now they're gone and I'm not as love in it anymore so i don't want to write fanfics about it either. So yeah, I'm living in the moment right now. Thinking of the future.. this is getting weird.. okay.**

**Oh, when I make up my stories I think in 'me/I' form.. which makes it hard. Cause I hate reading fanfics in 'me or i' form, so I always remake my stories and write in third-form. Which sometimes makes it complicated.. (there are some good 'i or me' stories out there that i love.. they're just very few) What was i writing about again.. I think my authors note is longer than my story by now.**

**Just get on to read the story, why are you even reading the authors note, is just for people that's lonely and wants to open their hearts to others.**

**Should i write that i own nothing by marvel? I think you guys kinda figured it out already?**

**

* * *

**

Today was the worst day ever – okay – that was a lie, but it was at least in the top ten of worst days in Kurt's life.

Right now he was lying in his room playing music, pretty loud too. Wolverine would probably come storming in soon screaming about the music being to loud and turn it down or the radio goes through the window. Yeah, Wolverine was a drama-queen, but no one had the courage to tell him that to his face, and because of his good hearing people rarely spoke of this with each other either.

So, maybe he should turn the music down a bit. But on the other hand Kurt just didn't care if some one came bursting in. He was way to sad and upset. Amanda had dumped him today at school. Just after lunch. She didn't really say why, just mumbling something about her parents and him being blue. Go figure. Of course it was about how he looked. Who could ever love a blue demon-monkey like him?

The worst part was that it tomorrow would be Valentine. So that kinda sucked. And to make matters worst he had planned a really romantic evening for them – but now it had been for nothing. But for the most part he probably was sad over losing Amanda. It was his first girlfriend after all. And it would have been his first valentine. Being blue don't make it easy getting girlfriends or dates on valentine. So he never celebrated it before. Losing Amanda really did suck, they haven't even had sex yet. But still, all that didn't really matter, what did matter was that he probably never would find a girl again that liked him in his mutant form and accepted him like Amanda had done.

Well, anyway, after Amanda had broken up with him the rest of the school day had gone by in a blur. He had tried acting normal but often find himself drifting and spacing off. So when school finally was over and he was back at the institute he ran straight up to his bedroom locking the door behind him. turning on some random music and just laid back in bed thinking about Amanda and how his life sucked. Girls really don't like the fuzzy dude... Kurt turned to lie on his tummy, and bury his head in his pillow. Maybe he should become a priest?

At least everyone else in the mansion had been really busy lately trying to get dates or planning a perfect evening for valentine, so no one would noticed that he was upset right? He had tried his best to hide it from everyone anyway. He didn't really want anyone to notice him being sad, cause then he would have to tell everyone what happen and relive everything again.

He never did like to show or tell people how he really saw himself, mostly because he was afraid that people would agree and think the same as he did. Of course he would have to tell them sooner or later that he and Amanda broke up.. just not right now.. Being alone on valentines day was kinda sad, wasn't? Hm, maybe he should ask Wanda out.

He had seen her looking at him. Plus it would be really fun to mess with toad – it would definitely make him feel better. On the other hand, Todd was probably just as miserable as he was. Kurt sighed and turned back to once more lie on his back.

Well, everyone would be to caught up in their own business tomorrow to really noticed that he was alone anyway. Maybe he should spend his evening to watch a movie. On second thought there would probably be a lot of couples there reminding him that he was alone. Yeah, bad idea.

Heartbreak was a pain in the -well- a pain in the heart really. He sighed once more and turned to lie on his side this time. closing his eyes, sleeping was the best medicine when you were sad... wait a minute!

Didn't he had music on playing? Why had the music stopped? He looked at the table across the room where his CD-player was, only to see the back head of a certain yellow haired young mutant.

"Evan?" the yellow haired teen turned around grinning at Kurt, "what are you doing here?" sitting up, looking at the door he added " didn't i lock the door?"

"Hey Kurt! I'm just gonna borrow some Cd's from you". Evan waved with some Cd's at Kurt before he turned back to the rest of the CD collection. "Guess what." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I got a date" Evan turned and gave one of his happy childish smiles at Kurt.

"With whom?"Evan ignored Kurt's question and started rambling about his valentines plans.

"I'm gonna take her to the skate-ramp and play some music for her. Ray was able to get out a couple of beers, ciders and guess what." before Kurt could answer Evan already had answered his own question "a bottle of wine.. woohoo woho.." Kurt smiled a little. "but isn't it illegal drinking in public – and you're a minor."

"tst, well, who's gonna know. You're not telling right?"

"Of course not my freund"

"Yeah, so, music, wine and a clear night sky filled with stars. Romantic as hell bro!" Kurt nodded. Even thought he didn't think hell was a good comparison that did sound really romantic, but Kurt was still curios on who the younger mutants date was. "So, what are you and Amanda doing tomorrow?"

Crap. Kurt reeaally didn't want to talk about THAT right now. Should he lie?

"Oh yes! Just the CD i was looking for, mind if I borrow these?" Evan was holding two Cd's waving happily at him. Kurt didn't really care, he was just happy that Evan had change the subject himself.

"Yeah, of course!"

"Thanks man. See ya later!"

"Yeah.. later.." and with that Kurt was once more alone to think about his miserable life. In the corridor he could hear people running around like crazy, doing whatever, he didn't care. He just ported to the door, locked it, and then teleported to the CD player putting in another Cd, apparently Evan had taking the one Kurt had been listening to, pushed play. And with a bamf he was back on the bed. Lying himself down, closing his eyes, thinking about Amanda and slowly starting to fall asleep.

Kurt woke up. The music had stopped playing a long time ago and his room was now in completely darkness. Shoot. He had slept way to long. Missing dinner never was a good idea when you had a high metabolism. Kurt turned looking at his alarm clock 10.00pm. Well at least he had time to get something to eat and do some homework before having to get back to bed again. To lazy to turn on the light or walk down the stairs Kurt just teleported straight down to the kitchen.

While Kurt had been sleeping the rest of the students had noticed his absent at the dinner table. And like with all teenagers, rumors soon started to go around the table about where Kurt was. The first rumors that went around was that Kurt was going to propose to Amanda, but no one really bought that one, so soon another rumors started instead.

Some one had heard Wanda talk about Kurt – which for the Xavier students meant that Wanda had asked Kurt out, and that they were on a date right now. But then Evan mentioned that Kurt had been sleeping in his bed. Which according to Evan meant that Kurt had been bullied at school and now was upset about it. People didn't really think that was it either so they kept trying to figure out why Kurt wasn't there creating more and less believable reasons. Thought, soon got tired about talking about Kurt and instead started to talk about valentine's day and everyone's dates. And it didn't take long before the discussion about Kurt was long forgotten and everyone was more occupied about talking and bragging about how the would woo their dates.

Scott was telling Rouge about the different between roses and their meanings, which was strange, and soon Jubilee had gotten herself involved when she noticed Scott was getting everything wrong. It didn't take long before they started to have a pretty heavy argue about who was right when Scott called out to Kurt trying to get him to help him.. When he didn't get a answer he suddenly remember that he wasn't there. And that was when Wolfbane remembered something which made her suddenly stand up.

"HEY GUYS" everyone went quiet and turned to her. "I heard Amanda broke up with Kurt today, apparently she's moving to New york with her family." Everyone looked really chocked and some cursed under their breath for not noticing that Kurt had been upset. Scott was really confuse – Kurt was kinda one of he's closet friends.

"But he was so happy today. And on the way home he joked – a lot. He was acting like he always do." he tried to reassure everyone but mostly himself.

"Yeah, but he did joke more then he usually does" Rouge added. Everyone went quiet, looking down or up thinking over what rouge just said.

"Maybe someone should go up and see how he's doing?" Amara looked around the table, everyone avoided her gaze. Jean got up, taking her empty plate and starting to leave the room, but before she did she turned to everyone at the table. "I thinks it's better if we just leave him alone for a little while" then she turned and walk out leaving the rest of the students at the dinner table.

Soon everyone had agree that leaving Kurt alone for a while would be the best thing and one after one they left the table to go up to their rooms, most probably to chose what to wear the next day.

Well everyone except kitty left. Kitty was really upset that her best friend hadn't told her that he and Amanda had broke up, the more upsetting part was that she hadn't noticed him being upset. Really, had anyone noticed? Rouge seemed to have noticed, or maybe she just acted that way. Feeling guilty for not noticing Kurt's break up she wanted to do something to cheer the fuzzy elf up.

Kurt loved food, so making cup-cakes for him was probably an good idea. She had seen an oven-form for muffins that had the forms of hearts which would be perfect to use, it was most likely Jean's form. But she wouldn't mind, not if it was for a good cause. So Kitty got up from the table and went into the kitchen to start make muffins.

When Kurt got down to the kitchen he noticed he wasn't alone. A horrible smell came from the oven, at least he hope he wasn't alone. Cause that would mean that someone had been dumb enough to leave something burning. Looking around he saw kitty standing at the counter with her head buried in a cookbook. Kurt walked up to her. "Okay," a startled kitty looked up "what did he do?" Kitty looked confused. "Who?"

"Lance, what did he do for you to try and food poison him?"

"HEY!" kitty pointed a angry finger at Kurt in a warning. "My cooking is just fine!" Kurt laughed and gestured his hand around the kitchen which was filled with burned muffins and things that even shouldn't be called muffins.

"Yeah of course kätzchen , your cooking is the best" Kitty slapped the back of Kurt's head but then started to giggle and punched Kurt's shoulder. Kurt rubbed where kitty had hit him "ah I vas going to offer you my help, but you only use me as an punching-bag, I'm not sure I want to help you anymore."

"I don't need your help, and you're only good for punching anyway."

"Well, I do think you need my help, the professor won't be happy if the institute burns down or God forbids explodes, like those cup-cakes apparently did." Kurt pointed to some muffins on the counter that had expanded a little more then they probably should have. Kitty looked where Kurt pointed and made a face of disgust remembering how those had tasted. Sighing, knowing Kurt had defeated her, she looked back at Kurt.

"Yeah, maybe I could, like, use some help." Kurt smiled and took the cookbook from kitty. After reading the recipe Kurt got to work. He put kitty on stirring while he measured the ingredients, cause face the fact, blue fur mixed with food isn't a good idea, so he rarely made food for others and if he did he tried not to do something that would make him get fur in the food, like stirring.

"So, was are you and Lance doing tomorrow?"

"Oh" Kitty looked up from the bowl but continued to stir. "I'm not doing anything with Lance tomorrow, I'm going to the carnival with Amara and Boomboom. Wanda might come too but she wasn't sure. Hey you should come with us!"

"Why aren't you doing anything with Lance?"

"Cause he's a jerk and wouldn't stand up for me against the brotherhood, more precisely Pietro."

"Oh, so.. you guys broke up?"

"No, we have just been on a break now for like two weeks. We are both really stubborn and neither of us want to say sorry to the other.." Kitty laugh, not a happy laugh more like 'silly us' or something like that laugh.

"I see." Kurt watched while kitty poured the batter into the form."Why are you going with Boomboom? You know she's insane right?" Kitty laughed.

"You used to hang with her twenty-four seven"

"Yeah, so I would know if she's insane right?"

"I guess so, I just didn't want to be alone on Valentine's day, it might make me weak and go back to Lance to soon. You got to keep him on a short leash!" Kurt smirked, feeling a little bit bad for Lance. But the guy had it coming for him. Boomboom had told Kurt about some mishaps between her and Lance at the brotherhood house. He probably should tell kitty about it but he promised Boomboom he wouldn't.

"What are you and Amanda doing tomorrow?" Kitty needed to hear from Kurt about the break up before she could presume anything.

"Nothing. Can you look how long the muffins are going to be in the oven?"

"For an hour. What do you mean with 'nothing'?"

"AN HOUR? I think you are looking at the wrong recipe" Kurt went over looking in the cookbook himself. And saw that sure enough kitty had seen wrong.

"What do you mean 'nothing' Kurt?"

Kurt set the alarm for the muffins. "We broke up."

"Because she's moving?" Kurt turned around looking at kitty confuse.

"What? No. I don't know. Who told you that?"

Kitty gulped. "ehm wolfbane"

"Oh I sehe" Kurt looked down at his hands which played nervously with his shirt. Making Kitty feel bad to have brought it up. "Have you and lance,ehm, done it?" Kitty's chin hit the floor.

"I'm not gonna tell you that! You're my best friend, but that's more a thing I like talk about with Amara or like even Rouge." while talking she had moved her hand around but now she leaned against the table with her arms crossed looking at Kurt."have you and Amanda?" Kurt grinned.

"You know, that's more a thing i talk to Scott or even Evan about." Kitty stuck her tongue out at him. Then she started to fumble with her phone, not really doing anything on it just clicking for music then back again to the menu.

"If I tell you, then you got to tell me okay?"

"Maybe you are right Katze, maybe this isn't something you and me should talk about." Kitty looked up from her phone and gave Kurt a smile.

"Yeah, I'm always right. Let's talk about your other girlfriends before Amanda."

"Let's talk about your boyfriends before lance.."

"Okay" Kitty put her hands up and started counting boyfriends on her fingers."I've had six boyfriends. Two was in kindergarten and two in middle school." Kurt nodded amazed that she had been with so many or maybe that was normal. Kitty was really cute so of course people would like her. He was blue, no one liked him. "One of the other two I met at my old school in the schoolyard. He hit me with a basketball so we fell in love. He was cute, but a jerk, he loved his bike, basket team and other girls more than me. The guy I was dating before lance was really sweet and kind – but only when we were alone. When his friends were there he was an asshole so, yes, I dumped him. Now it's your turn." Kitty gave Kurt a wicked smile being really curious about Kurt's other girlfriends. Kurt on the other hand, that now was sitting on the counter, looked away, and scratched the back of his head with his hand.

"I never had a girlfriend before Amanda. You know being blue and all thaz." kitty now also looked away, ashamed for making Kurt feel shamed or sad or whatever the blue elf was feeling right now.

"What about Boomboom? You blow me of to be with her."

"Were you jealous?" Kurt grinned.

"tst, don't flatter yourself."

"We were only friends."

"Rumor says other wise."

"Well then the rumor must be wrong"

"Rumors never wrong" at this they both laughed, when the had stopped laughing it was time to take the cupcakes out and do the frosting.

"So who are you making the cupcakes for? Or are you still making them for lance?"

"No."

"Okay, then who?" Kurt was watching Kitty smear the frosting on. "Hallo? Earth to kätzchen," Kitty didn't answer just continued putting the frosting on. Soon kitty had begin writing with sprinkles on the muffins. Kurt rolled his eyes, getting a little bit irritated that she ignored him. So he went to the fridge to look for food, remembering that he still hadn't eating anything.

He found a sausage he could eat. It was probably Jamie's breakfast sausage that he use to eat on his toasts, but there was no name on it. So no name equal everyone has the right to eat it. While walking back to the table were kitty was working on decorating the muffins Kurt now could see what she wrote. He started to read it out loud.

"C – H – E – E – R – U – P – E – L – F" kitty turned and smiled at Kurt.

"I thought you needed cheering up" Kurt, who first looked really surpise, started to a little laughed.

"Danke" he leaned in to give Kitty a kiss on the cheek, only to have her turn and making them kiss on the mouth, Kurt pulled backed at once, blushing. "I'm sorry!" he touched his lips. "I vas going for the cheek." Kitty grinned. "I wasn't." and with that she left the kitchen smiling and waving goodnight to Kurt. Leaving a pretty confused fuzzy elf. After Kurt finally had processed what had happen he took his cupcakes and 'bamf'ed back to his room, not being able to stop smiling.

Maybe this years valentine wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Yeah, so, what did you guys think? I repeat myself a lot I noticed. And I kept jumping from cup-cakes to muffins, in Sweden we say muffins, so yeah.. Are one English and the other American?**

**So I was going to make this a cute story for valentine – but i don't have a date so i think i got kinda.. depressed and took my anger out on Kurt, making him sad and all... I have done that a lot lately.. But it ended in fluff this time.. So yeah. **

**I was going to make this a 2-shot, uploading the last part on Valentine. But Valentine came faster than I thought it would. The second part/next chapter I was thinking about writing how Valentine plays out for everyone, not just Kurt. Well, I will see what I do. Maybe I will write that chapter and just publish it later.. Not sure..**

**Oh, I just made a review about kitty falling in love with Kurt to fast after she broke up with Lance, and now I'm doing the same, but with Kurt falling for Kitty. But hey, Kurt have longed for her through the whole serie. Amanda was just someone to make him forget kitty, right? Yeah, no.. Okay. Well review and tell me if I should make a chapter 2 or not.**

**Hope you guys have a wonderful Valentine's day, and give a lot of review to everyone here on fanfiction!**

**Ps. please read Limbo by 'whatabuttnub' and review telling her to update. I've used up all my review and I really want a new chapter cause I'm in love with the story!**

Btw I really need help with rouge's accent. Like, which letters to change and words she often use. Is it like an 'a' instead of an 'I' when she speaks? I have problems with Wolverine and Gambit too..


	2. Valentine

**Okay, I have no idea were I'm going with this one. It was only going to be a one-shot, but now it's a two-shot. But guys, this is going to need another chapter before I can end it. **

**Well this is my Valentine chapter anyway. There aren't a lot evo valentine's stories (for this year) out there. I read South Park stories too right now and they have like a million, okay, maybe not that many. But still I'm disappointed. Okay, South Park is still ongoing, being showed on TV and all.. But still! I love xmen evo. **

**Note: One scene is based on Tangled. I think you will noticed which scene I'm talking about.**

**This chapter is way too long, but I thought that maybe I could finish the story in one go - couldn't. Sorry.**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Valentine's day. A day of love, a day to care about others, a day of miracles. A day were people do things they don't usually do, when they build up the courage to try their luck in love. A day were someone thought it would be a good idea to decorate the whole mansion with nicknacks of hearts and cover everything in red and pink colors. How someone had the time to do all this was a mystery – it was only seven in the morning and everyone was busy getting ready for school.

Kurt was walking to the bathroom to take a shower. Finding it strange that he not teleporting to the bathroom? Well, after having some nice incidents, like teleporting in on some of the girls taking a shower, he accidentally happen to teleport in on Jamie. Scaring him so much that he slipped, well it all ended with Kurt lying on the bathroom floor half naked with seven Jamies naked over him and the rest of the Xavier students watching them at the door frame. Wondering what all the noise and screaming was about.

Kurt never really figured out why Jamie hadn't locked the bathroom door before stepping into the shower, but after that a lot of rumors about Kurt and Jamie being gay had spread. Not really making it any easier being a blue mutant. Now he was a gay blue mutant on top of it all. Well not anymore, after he had gotten together with Amanda that rumor had stopped, but he had at least got a lot more girl friends during that period.

Thought a lot of strange and weird glares from the rest of the boys who seem to be about to crap their pants every time he looked at them. Kurt wasn't gay, he was straight all the way through, but still he got a little upset that the boys and some of the girls at the Xavier institute had reacted like they did. They were mutants but still they thought being gay was unnatural.

So yeah, after the incident with Jamie, Kurt kinda really didn't want to teleport straight to the bathroom, and because he today wanted to see if he could run into Kitty he decided to walk there. When he had reached the bathroom there had been no sight of Kitty just a lot of other mutants running around looking for cloths they had let someone borrow a long time ago, or cloth they just couldn't find.

Kurt was just about to open the door to the bathroom when Jean stormed out, her normally perfect hair was in a real mess. Kurt just gaped, he didn't now what to say to her. Jean on the other hand smiled a weak smile.

"Do you know where Rogue are? I seem to have some troubles with my powers and hair to day " Jean pulled her hair a little " they don't seem to like each other, and my hair is definitely losing the fight."

Kurt just shook his head no, still not being able to get a word out of his mouth. Jean sighed and ran of towards Rogue and Kitty's room. After Jean left Kurt finally got some words out. "Wow, that vas a real mess."

He smiled for himself while getting in to the bathroom remembering Kitty's mess last night. He closed the door and locked it, of course, letting people see him naked wasn't something he liked. He undressed and stepped in to the shower turning it on and letting the water pour down his fur.

* * *

Mean while in Kitty's and Rogue's room the alarm was ringing, but no one turned it of. Kitty had held Rogue up half the night. After she had kissed Kurt she had stormed back to her room smiling and giggling like a schoolgirl, or maybe perhaps more like a crazy person depending on who you asked.

When she had entered the room Rogue had asked her why see was acting like she was. Kitty then had started to jump around singing happily "I kissed him I kissed him", but moments after she had curled herself into a ball whispering with a frighten voice "omg, i kissed him i kissed him". To only soon been jumping in the bed laughing "yes i finally kissed him I kissed him", but soon she lied under the covers sobbing "oh shit i kissed him, why did i kiss him?".

Rogue sat in her own bed stunned at what she was seeing, she had been reading a magazine before Kitty entered the room. She still had a firm grip on magazine, thought she wasn't reading it anymore. Just watching Kitty, who was now talking to herself going back and forth between being happy and panicking. Rouge decided not to ask who Kitty kissed, she didn't really want to get involved in anything.

After three hours of Kitty's show Rogue was stuck up with it and finally scream at Kitty to shut up. "there's nothing you can do about it now anyway, cause it's 3am and we are getting up at seven, or at least I'm. So go to sleep!". Kitty had obeyed Rogue but she had still kept discussing with herself for at least another hour. Which ended with that either of them really didn't get much sleep last night.

After hearing the alarm for 30 minutes Rouge finally got up to turn it off. While passing Kitty's bed to turn the alarm that was standing on Kitty's night table she drag the bed covers of her. Making Kitty shiver. Rogue dressed herself while Kitty still lied in the bed with her stuffed dragon squeezing her eyes shut from the light.

A phone started to ring and Kitty flew up grabbing her cellphone by the bed only to noticed it wasn't ringing. Rogue rolled her eyes, she knew Kitty had hoped for Lance to call, and went over to her own bed table taking up her phone.

Looking at the caller, she cursed out loud, she had told him not to call her. First she pressed the off bottom, but when he called again she decided the best thing was to answer it.

"What do you want?" Kitty had gotten up and was starting to dress herself looking over at Rogue curious over who she was talking to. Rogue turned around seeing that Kitty watch her, which made her to start whispering making Kitty unable to hear anything.

Kitty wasn't happy about this, but figured it probably was Remy. Rogue always acted like this around him. Trying to push him away, embarrassed about him calling her all the time. Kitty had once told Rogue that Remy was hot and that she should date him. Rogue had just answered that dating when you can't touch people really couldn't be called dating plus, Remy was a thief, an asshole, liar and much much older than she. Kitty didn't think Remy was that old, he looked really young, and Rogue had rambled way to many 'why not to date him' which made Kitty believe that Rogue have had this discussing with herself before on if she should date him or not.

Kitty decided that leaving Rogue along so she could talk in a normal tone with Remy would be the nice thing to do. And Kitty needed to eat breakfast before getting of to school, they had already overslept so there was no time to lose. After doing her hair and making up she fazed through the floor to the bottom level walking to the kitchen.

* * *

Evan had slept like a baby through the whole night and was now happily running around the kitchen. He was very excited about his date. He hadn't really put on anything special, only a little aftershaves that wasn't his own. He had found it in the bathroom and decided to take some.

After eating his last sandwich and drinking up his juice he jump up on his board and started to skate to school. Of course he could have ride with someone to school, but he liked skating and he wanted some alone time just to go over his plan for tonight a little more.

Skating out through the mansion he barely missed running Scott over, who was just coming down the stairs. Evan yelled a 'sorry' before disappearing out the door. Scott sighed knowing today would be one of those days when accidents was bound to happen.

And just as he thought that Rahne came running down knocking Scott of his feet making him land on his ass. Rahne was followed by an angry Ray that came running pass Scott apparently chasing her. Scott leaned back and just lied on the floor for awhile, it probably was a lot more safer being there than being in the kitchen or any other place.

"Guten morgen dear freund, was are you doing on the floor?" Scott had closed his eyes hoping for this day to end soon, only to open them again while hearing the voice of his friend.. His friend who had been dumped and not told him! They would need to talk about that later.

"I got run over by Wolfbane."

"Oh a hit and run, should I call the police?" Scott smiled. He loved Kurt's jokes, they often made him feel better, well he wouldn't lie there was a lot of times when Kurt just was a pain in the ass and he didn't want to be anywhere near him. This wasn't the case today. Kurt grabbed Scott's wrist pulling him back up on his feet. Scott started to dust himself of.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome!" Kurt started to walk towards the front door.

"It's _you are _welcome_._" Kurt turned

"Ja, that's what I said." Scott knew there wasn't a point arguing with Kurt about his English, it never got anywhere.

"I can ride with you to school right?"

"Yeah of course, I'm done now, if you want to go?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah I'm all ready to go, here smell me." Scott raised an eyebrow, but smelled the arm that Kurt had reach forwards for him. It smelled fresh and soup, other than that Scott didn't know what Kurt wanted him to smell. Kurt started to laugh.

"Gott, I didn't actually think you would smell it." Kurt looked embarrassed but laughed. Scott laughed too, realizing his stupidity.

"Okay, you go to the car, I will just go and ask Costa and Sam if they still wanted that ride they ask about yesterday."

"Okay, see you at the car!" A _bamf_ and Kurt was gone.

Scott went in to the kitchen, which he really had tried to avoid, searching for Sunspot and Cannonball. And just as he had fortune the kitchen was in a chaos. People fought over the remaining of the breakfast and everyone seemed stressed over valentine, well, not Jamie. He seemed to be flying on clouds, dreaming away in the middle of the food fight.

Roberto had his flames on screaming at Bobby who was covered in ice. Bobby was screaming back, about what Scott didn't hear over all the noise, there was a lot of screaming and talking but mostly panicking in the kitchen. Sam had looked up when Scott entered. And was now standing in front of him grinning happily.

"I thought you had forgot about us wanting to ride with you!" Scott smiled at Sam before looking pass him at the fight between the Iceman and Sunspot.

"What are they fighting about?"

"Man, I have no idea." Sam patted Scott on the shoulder while passing by him to get to the door "Let's just hurry to school." Scott nodded, still a bit unsure about what to do. After a moments thinking he step up on a chair near him and started to call out to the students in the kitchen to noticed him, it took awhile but he finally got everyone to quiet down.

"We are about to leave Costa, did you want ride with us?" Roberto that already was standing up from his heated discussing with Bobby, and it literally was heated, made a 'oh shit' face and leaped over the table to get on the same side as Scott.

"Yeah yeah, I totally do, just need to get my bag!"

"Okay, we will be waiting at the car." Scott called out to the back of Sunspot who already had left the kitchen and was running up the stairs. "And you guys should be on your way too." Scott turned to the remaining students at the table before he left to go to the car.

Mean while Rogue and Jean was now heading down the stairs after fixing Jean's little problem when they saw a lighting-ball coming at them, they both threw themselves at each side of the stairs avoiding Sunspot speeding up and in between them.

"Sorry girls, I got a ride I need to catch"

"Y'ah better watch where yah going Sunny or your light definitely will be out!" Rogue had her fist raised will screaming after Roberto. Jean just shook her head. Then they both sighed and continued down the stairs.

"HEY! Wait up!" Jean and Rogue stopped and turned towards the voice. Only to see Amara, Tabitha and Jubilee come running down the corridor. Almost knocking each down. "Jean, you are taking the X-van right? Can we ride with you?" Jubilee had her hands putt together and look at Jean with pleading eyes.

Jean smiled. "Of course, we can have some girl on girl chat on our way to school." The three girls high-fived between each other while Rogue sigh, not really wanting any girl-talk what so ever. "I will just go and gather up the rest of the students, let's met at the car in, let's say 5 minutes." The girls smiled and nodded in agreement before Amara, Jubilee and Tabby went out to the garage. Rogue followed Jean into the kitchen, where you once again could hear screaming coming out from.

When Jean and Rogue entered the kitchen they saw something they never seen before, and really did not ever want to see again. Wolfbane was in her wolf-human form climbing in the roof making holes after her were she stuck her claws in, while Ray was running around with an broom trying to get her down. Bobby was lying on the floor, looking pretty out of it. Jean just wished he wasn't dead. Jamie was sitting under the table looking like he was about to cry any minute now. Jean was speechless. Rogue wasn't.

"What the hell are y'ah guys doing! Have y'all gone insane?" Everyone stopped at once looking at Rogue, well, except Bobby who still was lying unconscious on the floor. "What happened to frosty?" The new recruits turned looking at where their fellow mutant was lying on the floor.

Ray blinked then turned to Rogue again. "Wolfbane stole my homework, even thought I'm classes above her, which makes my homeworks useless for her. She should just learn to do her own homeworks." Rahne gave a loud angry growl at Ray.

"Yeah, okay, what do that have to do with Bobby?"

"Well he got one of my schoolbooks in his head. He will be fine!" and with that Ray continued trying to poke Wolfbane down.

Jean watched the clock, realizing that school was about to start any minute – so she didn't really had the time to sort this out she just used her telekinetic lifting everyone up from were they where or down in Wolfbane's case and took them to the X-van.

* * *

Mean while Sam and Kurt had been having an really awkward moment while waiting for Scott. They never really talked to each other. And now they just stood there quietly. Kurt was getting more and more nervous every minute that passed, soon he couldn't breath normally because he felt his breath was to loud. "Argh! Where are they!"

Sam jumped like three meters up the air, yes, seriously he did, he wasn't called Cannonball for nothing. Landing back at the ground again he glared angry at Kurt, "Dude, don't do that, you scared me half to death!"

"Sorry, it's just, I get nervous around you." Sam raised an eyebrow, was Kurt going to do a gay-confession to him.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, it's too quiet." Kurt scratched his chin. "Do you have a date for tonight?"

Sam wanted to crawl under the car, Kurt really was going to ask him out, _shit_. Kurt was a funny guy, yes, he was kind too. But Sam kinda liked Amara and he wasn't gay. At least he thought he wasn't, hm, maybe Kurt was kinda cute in his holo-watch-thingy. Noticing that he had not answer Kurt's question yet by his squirming Sam put his hand on his head laughing slightly. "No, I don't have a date. Why you asked?"

"Huh? Oh, no I just thought we needed something to talk about." Kurt turned back to look at the door to the garage looking after Scott to come. Sam scratched his head, wasn't he going to ask him out? Maybe he had gotten it wrong. "Was?" Kurt had noticed Sam staring at him.

"Weren't you going to ask me out?" Kurt just gaped, shocked, hadn't that rumor passed by now?

"WAS! NO! Man, I'm not gay!"

Sam laughed. "My bad." Then it went quiet again, with a grumpy Kurt this time pouting his lip.

"I asked Amara out, by she said she was going to the carnival with Tabby and some of the other girls." Kurt looked back at Sam again. "Sorry."

Sam laughed again rubbing his head. "Don't be, she invited me to come with, so maybe I will get my shot anyway!" Kurt smiled, believing what Sam said, he had seen those two together and Amara was absolutely giving Sam some flirty looks from time to time.

"I heard you and Amanda broke up. Sorry." Kurt lowered his head, crap, this was going to be one of those days filled with pity for him. "Yeah, no big deal, it wasn't like we would be together forever or something." Sam just hummed. Then it went back to being quiet again, but this time it wasn't an awkward silent.

After a couple of minutes Scott came, calling out that Sunny was coming to, just getting his bag, so they could start getting in to the car and get it started. Kurt jumped in to the passenger side calling shot-gun. Sam rolled his eyes over that childish game or what you would call it. He just sat himself in the small backseat behind Scott who turned the ac on in this warm spring weather.

While they where waiting for Roberto - Tabitha, Amara and Jubilee had got there standing beside the X-van. After standing there for a while Tabitha went to the side of Scott car where Kurt was sitting, as she leaned in closer to Kurt's face Kurt leaned away making him almost lie in Scott's lap.

"You wanna come to the carnival with us tonight blue boy?" she flipped Kurt's nose giving him a huge grin. Kurt sigh, knowing she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Fine." Tabitha leaned back putting her hands on Scott's car. Smiling.

"Great, see you after school then!" While walking back to the X-van she moved her hips more then she usually did. Kurt just put his head in his hand.

"I'm going to get killed" Scott laughed petting Kurt's back.

"You will be fine, just call if she gets any dumb ideas."

"GUYS! LET'S GO!" a huge duns was heard and the car jolt by Roberto's weight when he jump in to it. Scott started to back the car, but stopped when he heard a loud yield.

"Like Scott! Watch where you're driving!" Kitty was fazing through the car between Scott and Kurt who both had a horrified face on scared that they had drove something over. "How you ever could get your driving licensees is a question for me." Kitty had now fazed through the whole car and was now standing at the front sticking her tongue out at Scott.

Scott rolled his eyes, not wanting to argue with Kitty about driving. He started to back the car again this time looking back to see where he was going, only to lay a gaze on Kurt who was red as a firetruck in his face. Scott quickly look where Kurt was looking and saw that he was looking at Kitty. Scott smiled before backing out and finally they were on their way to school.

Just as Scott drove out through the gates Jean entered the garage with four mutants flying in the air infront of her and with Rogue walking after. She put the four mutants inside the car while the rest of the girls jumped in. Before Jean herself went in she did a fast count to see if everyone was there. It did feel like someone was missing but hopefully Scott had drove everyone that wasn't here to school. Watching her clock again she got a huge shock. She was going to be late to school. She hurried in to the car and drove off.

Jean's planned girl-chat didn't really happened, she for once was to stressed and the fight that had been in the kitchen had also followed into the car only with more innocent mutants caught between. Kitty was in luck, she had gotten in the passenger seat up front and was away from the punches and throwing things at each others seats.

Not so lucky for Jean thought, Kitty being in the front of the car meant music, well, music was okay but not when Kitty played it. Kitty was an expert at playing music that the radio played like ten times every hour, making you get the songs stuck in your head for at least 24 hours and she played it loud too and she often screamed, yes_ screamed_, with the songs, not singing. This only made Jean even more stressed. So when she saw the school she thought she reached heaven, or that was at least what she had felt. She never been so happy to seen her school before, ever!

* * *

The boys ride hadn't been as dramatic as the girls and some of the boys had been. Roberto and Sam had talked in the back seat while Kurt and Scott talked in the front seats.

Roberto and Sam had been talking about Roberto not having a date, Sam - kind as he was, invited him to come with them to the carnival. Roberto had laughed, saying he was going to the carnival to scoop for girls, and hanging around a large group like the one Sam would hang with would definitely scare the ladies off. Sam laugh kinda half-hearted. He knew Rob was a real ladies-man. Well Rob was kind and all that, but he didn't keep his girlfriends for long. Suddenly Sam heard his name in the front of the car and something about gay.

"Hey!" Sam slammed the back of Kurt's seat. "Everyone thought you were gay, and with you and Amanda breaking up I only thought more of it being true. And _AND_ you said you were nervous around me so I thought you was going to ask me out – or something."

Roberto just blinked. "WHAT! Kurt, did you asked Sam out?"

"Was! No! I'm not gay! And Sam was the one bringing the whole dating thing up!"

"Yeah, but you sounded like a schoolgirl confessing or something, like saying you nervous and all that." Scott laughed at Sam's description, making Kurt hit his shoulder thinking he laughed at him.

"It was too quiet, I got nervous."

Scott smiled. "When do you ever get nervous around others? You talk all the time!"

"I'm really nervous around everyone, all the time." Scott laughed even more, thinking it was a joke, it wasn't. Kurt really was nervous around everyone, that's why he talked so much and joked. But he let Scott think it was a joke.

Roberto was leaning carefree back waving his hands in the air, letting the sun hit his face and body while he put his feet against the back of Kurt's seat. He look to his right, seeing a familiar mutant skating the streets to the school. He smiled for himself, seeing as Evan flew through the pack of people on their way to work or school, or where ever they were going. He turned back to look at the back of Kurt's head then he look at Scott.

"Hey, glasses!" He could see how Scott twitched before answering him.

"Yes Costa?" Roberto smiled and could see Kurt doing the same.

"Do you have a date for today?" Scott didn't answer. Making Roberto bored. So he hit the back of Kurt's head getting an angry glare from him. "Kurty, do you know if he has a date?" Kurt's expression of pain from being hit went to an sneaky grin.

"Ja, I do."

"Yeah? So, tell me." This made Kurt smile grow even bigger.

"Whas in it for me?"

"I don't know, me not hitting or kicking you all the way to the school?" Kurt thought about, while getting a worried look from Scott.

"Good enough."

"KURT!"

"Oh, come on Scott, I don't want Rob to hit me all the way to school. It will hurt."

"And I call you my friend. Tomorrow, no ride for either of you guys."

"Hey! I'm not a part of this" Sam called out.

"Okay, Sam are still welcome." Scott said while turning a corner.

"I don't care, I just want to know, so tell me blue boy!"

"To late, we already at the school." Scott said happily. He parked his car, kinda far away from the school, apparently a lot of people had drove to school today. Probably wanting to drive their dates home or something like that. Roberto look like someone stole his candy and ate it in front of him, he really had wanted to know about Scott's date. Sam smiled while jumping out the car, he waved goodbye to the other guys while running of to class. As Rob passed Kurt, Kurt grabbed his arm, Scott being busy with trying to get his bag from the trunk noticed nothing.

"He and Jean are going to the carnival as _friends._" Kurt whispered, dragging the friend-part out a bit. Roberto smiled an evil grinned which Kurt just returned. Roberto wasn't sure in which way to use this, but he definitely would. So on his way away from the car he smacked Scott head and while running towards the school he turned screaming.

"Have a great date with Jean today!"

Scott just turned to Kurt looking at him. Kurt turned his head the other way and started to whistle. Scott raised his hand to slap Kurt's head but just as he was about to slap him aloud _bamf_ was heard and Kurt was gone.

While standing and trying to wave the blue smoke away someone yellow flew pass him, knocking him to the ground, he hurried back up again. "EVAN WATCH WHERE YOU GOING!" No reaction was giving from the young mutant to Scott. So he just sigh and started walking towards the front doors of the school. He didn't get far before a group of students almost ran over him. He recognized one of the girls with long red hair and realized it was the rest of the Xavier students.

Oh, yes, Scott just knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Haha, okay, I first watch xmen evolution in swedish, and rahne dosen't have an accent there.. and when I then watch the show in english I didn't like her voice, I'm really sorry if I offend edsomeone, but I didn't do her accent, it's my fanfic, and I don't like it. Sorry.. ^^'' **

**First try at doing Rouge's accent.. OMG, I'm not happy. oO'' Oh, I try to make Kurt's accent come out more when he's stressed or something like that. Hm. Yeah. So, yesh. Roberto's nickname on Kurt - Kurty is just something I like. I like to use Nighty (nightcrawler), waggy (for wagner, or if you like, because kurt's wagging his tail), wag I also use for him. Well I like putting a Y in the end. I use these nickname in another fanfic I'm writing - not published yet. I'm slow... And doing way to many things at the same time.**

**Anyway the pairings I was thinking of to do in the next chapt:**

**R****ahnexEvan (just because they went to the bal togehter)**

**AmaraxSam (based on the flirts through the show)**

**JubileexBobby (I love the scene in EVO when Bobby makes and ice-ballerina to Jubilee, sooo adorable)**

**TabbyxPietro (Based on how he treated her when mystique came with wanda to the brotherhood, he like protected her, that was the feeling I got)**

**ScottxJean (do i have to say why?)**

**RougexRemy (again, do i have to say why?)**

**Then the rest I'm not sure of.. I know sunspot and wolfbane have some moments in the show, but I wanted to pair her up with Evan. Well, I'm not sure what I'm going to write next, so if you have a pairing you want me to write, then tell me. Cause my brain is like finished or something. My imagnation has reached the bottom.**

**So, yeaah.. Hope you guys liked it, reviews are liked. Blah blah. I'm way to tired.**


	3. Not ending well

**Hehe, shit, I'm slow. I started to write on this chapter right after I published the one before. I wrote and I wrote, then I looked at how many pages I wrote and realized 'shit, it's 5 bloody pages'. And I who wanted to end this story with just 2 chapters, and now I'm up in 3. And I will have to make one more. So my two-shots is now a four-shot.. Sigh.**

**It really made be lose my interest in writing. So I just stopped. But hey, now I'm back again. And this chapter ended being 6 pages long. Whoops..**

**Well, hope you enjoy reading my really REALLY late Valentine fanfic!**

**

* * *

**

The school day went by pretty fast for most of the Xavier students.

They had normal classes, same routines as ever, so except from all the decorations it was just like any other day. The kissing teenager that filled the corridors wasn't much different from what it usually was on normal schooldays. So no one gave it much thought.

For the mutants, there was one big different thought. After having being outed the valentines card in their lockers had turned to be fewer this year than the year before, well, at least for some. For others there had been more.

Some of the cards now was mostly giving as jokes or by people that apparently must have had something missing in the brain. Like, a card that Jean had got were someone asked her out on a date only to put a little side note about wanting to see the six breast of hers. Six breast? Yes that what it said. Tabby had gotten a card which she hoped had been a joke, other wise it was just sick. The card mention _how cool it was that she was a mutant and for her to have a extra set of hands at her lower region_. Sick.

Now, it wasn't only the girls getting sick and weird cards like these, some of the boys had gotten them too. One of the cards to the boys said _hope you and your three dicks wants to be my valentine_. That absolutely had to be a joke or given from someone that was horny enough to make such a ridiculous thing up. And some of the cards couldn't even be called valentine cards, just more like fan-letters. Being outed had made them hated and loved at the same time. In any case the image of mutants was screwed up, to say the least.

Rogue just groaned when she opened her locker after lunch and had a avalanche of cards fall to the ground in front of her. She should have remember that this would happen when it already had this morning, and at all the breaks between classes too when she went to get her books.

Apparently being the only mutant with a different style of cloth made all the goths, emos, and everyone else that was different love her. She wouldn't denied that she was happy about it, seeing how her popularity had raised while Jean's had fallen. Yeah, Rogue probably never would fully like miss Perfect. She just hoped Jean never would noticed that Rogue didn't like her.

Rogue started shoving the cards back into her locker thinking that maybe MAYBE she should put some in her bags just so she wouldn't have a avalanche happen again next time she went to get her books. But once again she shoved that thought away. She had just gotten all the cards back in the locker again when she remember that she hadn't taken the book out that she had came to get. Wanting to slam the locker shut and just run out from school never to come back again, she just made a loud sigh before carefully trying to move the cards away from were she thought her book was.

"In need of some help dear?" Rogue got startled by the voice coming up behind her, then she got mad. Had he just said dear, or there? Rogue had to turn her head around, still with both her hands pushed against all the cards to make them not to fall out, to see who it was who was going to get the beating of his life. Seeing the red-eyed Cajun standing beside her with a huge smile on his face, she just groaned even louder turning back to look at her locker searching for her book.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to be near my chere today on this special day." A fingergloved covered hand reached forward, starting to pull out the valentines cards from the locker making it easier for Rogue to locate the book "Seems like I also will have to try and hold people away from you, seeing how many valentine cards you gotten!"

Rogue shrugged. "They are more like fan-letter than valentine cards. Well most of them anyway, some are just threats."

"Do someone actually dare to threaten you guys?"

"Yeah anonymous of course." Rogue finally had found her book slamming her locker close in victory only to see, when she turned to give Remy a victorious smile, five valentines cards in his hand. "Damn" she mutter to herself. Opening her bag she ripped the cards out from Remy's hand and put them in there instead.

"Fine, you have seen me now, so go home!"

"Oh no my chere," Rogue started to walk towards her next class with Remy following beside her, "I will be by your side the rest of the day."

"I don't think my teachers will like that and neither will I."

Remy grinned. "Ouch, harsh my chere, harsh." He then grabbed Rouge's hand refusing to let it go.

Kurt look up from his locker when hearing a familiar voice, to see Rogue walking and talking with Remy. He scratched his chin before starting to follow them. He didn't trust the thief, and before Logan had left he had made Kurt promise to look after Rogue and keep a watchful eye on Remy, being that Logan didn't trust that stupid horny Cajun, to put it in Wolverine's words.

Walking behind them and listening wasn't very exciting. Rogue just complained about Remy being there and he in return just talked about valentine being the day of love. It didn't seem liked they actually were listen to each other.

Kurt rolled his eyes just thinking about leaving to find one of his friends when a hand grabbed him pulling him in to the side and suddenly he found himself in a closet with cleaning stuff.

Ray was standing at his locker when he saw Amanda pull Kurt in to a cleaning supplies closet. God, these teenage things really wasn't anything for him. Sometimes he just wanted to go back down to the sewers. Oh yeah, that reminded him.

Ray pulled his phone up from his pocket looking at is, sighing. No new message, no missed calls what so ever. He really had hoped for her to answer his text by now. Maybe she still was mad. He wouldn't blame her for that. _They_ never really liked that he joined the was to caught up in his thoughts to notice Rahne standing next to him sniffing his hands, scratching her head, not knowing what to say.

Ray turned once more to look at the closet where Kurt had disappeared, only to hear someone breathing in his ear making him freeze in his movements. Slowly turning around.

"HI!"

Rahne's happy outburst had made Ray flinch - dropping everything in his hands all over the floor. She looked hurt but started to pick up everything that now lay on the floor. Ray had fallen on his ass and was still sitting there grabbing his chest. Rahne was a master of sneaking, he didn't like it at all. She had now picked everything up, and reached it to Ray to grab, he did, still sitting on the floor though. Rahne sat herself down on the floor straight across to Ray. Making them get a lot of 'wtf'-looks from the other students at the school. Ray looked confused as hell and still a little bit scared. Rahne on the other hand looked like this was the most normal thing you could do.

"I'm thinking of asking Kurt out."

Ray's confused looked turned into a chocked one. "What? You don't like him, or do you?" Rahne was looking at the roof biting her lips.

"I don't know, I just thought him not dating Amanda anymore and him being religious would be a good match." Ray nodded his head in agreement only to snap out of it.

"What! No no, that's not a good match at all. Didn't you have a date for today anyway?"

"Yeah, but Jamie is so goofy, and childish."

"And you aren't?" Rahne stood up, smiling at Ray ignoring the harsh comment given to her.

"Well I will ask Kurt anyway, no harm in asking right?" Ray shook his head, no, normal teenage life was way to weird for him. "Have you seen him?" Ray looked up at Rahne. "Yeah, his in the closet over there."

"Thanks. See ya later alligator!"

No, this would not end well, he thought while seeing Rahne disappearing into the closet too. Ray hurried backed up on his feet, closed his locker and hurried away to his next class. Trying to forget Rahne's crazy logic and to stay away from any other craziness that could appear in a school corridor filled with hormone teenagers both humans and mutants.

Ray was like 2 meter from the door of his class when a hand grabbed his shoulder spinning him around. Berzerker were ready to use his power if it was one of those bullies everyone had complained about, but it wasn't. It was Scott, who raised his hands in a no-threatening way.

"Woow, calm down Ray, I wanted to ask if you seen Kitty around?" Ray sighed, why did everyone think he knew were everyone was. Oh, yeah, maybe because he did.

"Yeah, she's at the drinking fountain beside Lance's locker."

"Thanks Ray, I owe you one." Ray shook his head while seeing Scott run off. Today he _really_ missed those smelly tunnels he used to live in.

Kurt looked at the person that had dragged him in to the closet, he had gotten really surprised and a bit upset that it was Amanda.

"Hi." She shyly said. Kurt didn't answer. He felt a bit betrayed. "Do you have a date for valentine today?"

Kurt shrugged, "Till yesterday I thought it would be you. So, _no_, I don't. _Happy_?"

"Kurt don't do this. My parents.. My mother, she doesn't feel like it's a good idea for me dating you, and we're moving away too. I'm sorry." Before Kurt could answer the door opened. And Rahne got in, closing the door behind her. The closet wasn't big, Amanda and Kurt barely had been able to be in there, and now with Rahne it had gotten even harder to fit in there. And yes, a bit awkward too. Rahne didn't seem to noticed this, she just grinned. "What are we doing?"

Amanda looked pissed, which made Kurt feel a little bit happy about the whole thing. Right now he was kinda mad at her. "I'm trying to have a private talk with Kurt."

"About what?"

"That's between him and me."

"Okay, but you two aren't together right?"

Amanda looked like she wanted to die or kill Rahne. "No, we are not, so get out of here."

This made Rahne smile even more, "Great!" She turned looking at Kurt. "Wanna go on a date today?" Kurt was confused, what hit him? Because of him remaining silent Amanda answered instead. "No, of course he doesn't!"

"Actually I do" he turned to look at Rahne. "I would love that."

Rahne smiled. "Great, see you after school then." She opened the door, went out and closed it leaving Kurt and Amanda alone again.

"You only did that to make me mad."

Kurt couldn't help but grin. "Yeah." he answered. Amanda sighed, and opened the door before leaving she turned to Kurt. "Maybe it was for the best that i broke up anyway." And with that she left.

Kurt didn't know what she had meant by that. She had broke his heart and then she started to blame him. Teenage girls were hard to understand. WAIT! Had he just said yes to a date with Wolfbane? Oh no no _no_, this wasn't going to end well.

Kitty had tried avoiding both Kurt and Lance the whole first part of the day. She had also noticed and realize that Kurt was avoiding her too, by him jumping behind a trash-can when she had turned around a corner. But Kitty knew that avoiding them both would be hard and the best thing to do was to take the bull by it's horn and just deal with the whole thing.

So after eating lunch she had been standing at Lance locker waiting for him, wanting to break up. She loved Lance, but she couldn't see them grow old together. But she had often imagine she and Kurt being friends forever, sitting and talking together as old folks, so just twisting that image up a bit from them being old friends to old lovers wasn't really that hard.

There was no sight of him. Lance that is. Suddenly she saw him, no, not Lance, Todd. She hurried towards the toad that was sneaking around being up to no good. Or at least that was what Kitty thought, when she came closer she saw that Todd was at Jean's locker, putting valentine cards inside. Kitty had gotten some pretty weird and sick cards today, so he was the one that had given her those.

"What are you doing Tolanski?" Todd look like he would shit his pants. But when he saw it was just Kitty his facial impression change to look really blaze,

"What do you want _Pryde_?" Kitty rolled her eyes. Grabbing one of the cards Todd still had in his hands. It wasn't one of the nasty, sick cards that the mutants had been receiving all day, this was just a normal anonymous valentine card to Jean. Kitty looked up confused at Todd. She opened her mouth just to ask what all this was about when Todd self-explained it.

"We have been going at the same school, kindergarten since forever, I always gives her these and she always gives me one, just tradition. I'm in love with Wanda and she's in love with that psycho-dude, right?"

"I think the name is Cyclops, but yeah. That's really cute. I didn't know that."

"Yeah bragging about me isn't something people do, and bragging that I know Jean to the Brotherhood would only give me a beating, yo." Kitty nodded, smiling, she was _so_ going to talk about this with Jean later. Maybe tease her a little also.

"Oh, speaking of the brotherhood, do you know where Lance is?"

"Yeah, he and the rest of the brotherhood are still at the house, sleeping or just skipping school." Kitty rolled her eyes. Giving Todd's card back.

"Well, thanks. Happy valentine's day Todd!" Todd smiled and waved Kitty goodbye.

While running back to her own locker she saw Scott walking towards her. He waved at her so she slowed down making them stand in font of each other.

"Hey Kitty, Amara wanted me to tell you that she needs to borrow your extra shirt. She in the girls WC, it sounded kinda argent."

Kitty smiled "Yeah of course, thanks I will hurry over there than."

Kitty started to run of but Scott stopped her. "What happened between you and Kurt yesterday?"

Kitty looked surprise but then smiled. "Nothing. Why you asked?"

Scott raised an eyebrow questionably. "Just by the way he has been acting today, I would say something happened yesterday."

"Well nothing did, so see ya later." Kitty got lose from Scott's grip and ran of to get her shirt for Amara. Scott just shook is head.

The professor and the other of the elders at the Xavier institute had gone away recruit a new mutant. Well except Wolverine, he was away on his bike and he probably would stay away from the mansion the whole day. The grown-ups had been really clever to get away on this crazy-love-day, Scott only wished he had done the same.

Amara had been eating lunch when tabby thought it been funny to play a prank on her. Amara hadn't thought it was funny. Most likely because it all ended with her being covered with food and she was now waiting for Kitty in the girls bathroom.

Kitty's phone had been off, so Amara had called Kurt, who didn't answer either – well the short version is that it all had ended with Amara crying in the phone to Scott saying her class soon was going to start.

There was knock on the door to the booth that Amara was sitting in. "Kitty?"

"No, it's Boom-Boom. Open up." Amara opened the door still mad at tabby though. Well that was before Tabitha handed her own sweater to Amara. Who just blinked. "What will you wear?" Tabby held up one of the schools gymnastics shirts. "This, sorry for making you look like puke." Amara smiled. "It's okay".

Tabby smiled and tapped her finger on her cheek. "A kiss to show that's everything's alright?"

Amara giggled, but put a quick peck on Tabitha's cheek. Before the both went to class.

* * *

**First of. I wasn't going to do this chapter, I thought I just would jump straight to the dates. But I felt I needed to make some connection till way everthing that will happen in the next chapter happened. So yeah, I'm not so pleased with this chapt. Hm. **

**Love Berzerker! Well, I never gave him much thought in the comics or in the other xmen shows. But I love how evo portaits him! He's totally different from his comic-self, but the show really opened my eyes for actually how awesome he is in the comic too. So yeah. I adore him.**

**I'm not so keen on Amara. I love Tabby, but Amara.. nee..Not so much. So the scene between them didn't go so well. I have a hard time hiding my hatred to some of the characters. Amanda came out as a bitch too which I didn't like. Cause I adore her. She's so cute, and have awesome powers. Hm.. Well not in X-men evo, there she's just a really cute teenage girl.**

**Once again, I'm having huge problems with 'then' and 'than'. I start writing one of them, then I start to doubt myself and change it to the other one.. sigh. It's an on going circle.**

**I wanted to try and to Rogue's, Rahne's and everyone else accents/dialects in this chapter. But I didn't, Why? I actually don't know. I should have done that. And I'm feeling pretty bad about not doing it. So, sorry for not taking time and trying to figure their accents out. SORRY.**

**Next chapter is going to be guite personal for me, just because I intertwined some of my own dates into the young mutants dates. So I hope you will like it. I will try to upload the next chapter as fast as I can, though I really want to finish this fanfic and start with a new awesome idea I have for a story. Stay tuned for more!**

_**Thanks for reading! Reviews are liked. Noo, they actually are loved! **_

_**- Zess**_


End file.
